Une Histoire De Génocide
by Qulbutoke
Summary: Des parents. Très psychopathes. Et Morts. Des parents très psychopathes qui ont eu une fille, il fût un temps, avant de mourir. Une fille. De 16 ans. Un nom pas commun. Et très psychopathe. Comme les parents. Une vie. La mienne. Celle de moi, Génocide Harmonien. Pauvre fille, maudite par la vie mais aimée par la sorcellerie.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter !

J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vraiment. Si j'avais su, que j'aurais un nom aussi nul, je serais pas née. Non, vraiment. Je me serais débrouillée pour faire faire une fausse couche à ma mère. Quitte à mourir avant même de vivre.

Non mais sérieusement. Comme on peut avoir un nom comme ça ? J'aurais préféré avoir "Morfale" comme nom de famille. Ca aurait été bien moins pire, et surtout bien moins chiant, que Harmonien.

Ah, vous voyez pas en quoi mon nom de famille est pourrit ? Ah, oui c'est vrai, je vous ai pas encore donné mon prénom.

Génocide.

Oui, oui. Mes parents on dût trouver très amusant d'appeler leur fille Génocide.

Quoi ? Vous voyez toujours pas le problème ? Vous avez déjà essayer de vivre en portant le nom "Génocide Harmonien" ? Non ? Bah, franchement, tant mieux pour vous. Parce que c'est chiant.

Non mais sérieusement, ils ont pensé à quoi mes vieux en me donnant ce nom ?

Ah, tien, si on l'appelais Génocide ? Génocide Harmonien ! C'est cool non ? Et puis au moins on sera sûr qu'elle partira pas de la maison. Avec un nom pareils, elle risque pas d'être acceptée quelque part ! Même pas à l'école !

Merci. Vraiment, Merci.

Mais bon, maintenant en voyant une photo d'eux, je crois que je comprend un peu mieux. Rien q'un tout petit peu.

Non, c'est vrai, c'est pas comme s'ils étaient juste complètement drogués sur la photo. C'est pas non plus comme si mon père était coiffé mode Adolph Hitler non plus. Et pas comme s'ils étaient blonds aux yeux bleus non plus.

Heureusement que j'ai hérité seulement des bons côté niveau caractère. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que j'ai pas beaucoup de caractère. D'après mes "camarades de classe".

Oui, enfin bon, avec un nom pareil, t'as pas intérêt à foutre la merde non plus. Mais bon, si ça peux vous rassurer, j'ai mon caractère quand même.

Fichus préjugés à la con !

Est-ce qu'on pensais qu'il était méchant Hitler, ou Tonton Dodolph pour les intimes, avant qu'il tue les juifs et qu'il déclenche la 2nd guerre mondiale ? Non ! On pensait qu'il était gentil, sinon il serait jamais arrivé au pouvoir ! Enfin, je pense qu'il y serait jamais arriver si tout le monde avait vu qu'il était méchant.

Après chacun son point de vue.

Tien "Chacun son point de vue", je pense que cette phrase irait super bien à mes vieux. S'il auraient été d'accords avec presque tout le monde et qu'ils disaient qu'Hitler était méchant, je pense que j'aurais jamais porté le nom "Génocide".

Non mais vraiment, il auraient pas pu me choisir un autre prénom ? Un truc un peu plus féminin. Bon, pas trop féminin quand même.

Et puis, pourquoi ils ont peur de moi rien qu'avec mon prénom ? C'est vrai quoi y a des gens qui font peur et c'est pas cause de leurs nom. Genre ... Jack L'Éventreur ! Si il avait pas eu le surnom "L'Éventreur", il ferais pas peur. C'est vrai quoi, Jack c'est un nom de lapin. Et paf, dès qu'il à commis des crimes on l'a appelé "L'Éventreur" parce que les gens on peur de lui.

Mais j'ai pas commis de crime moi. Alors pourquoi mon nom leurs fait peur ? Bon d'accord y a pas que mon nom qui fait peur.

Faut dire que les gens ont peur de tout ce qui sort de leurs normes. La plupart on "peur" des gens qui ne leurs ressemblent pas en les suivant comme des moutons en faisant "Bêêêh"

Je comprend pas. Vraiment. Pourquoi dans la tête des gens "Punk" est égal à "Drogué, dégénéré, criminel". Les Punks sont des gens normaux ! Ils portent des vêtement normaux ! Des jeans, des chemises, des vestes, des chaussures. Comme tout le monde. C'est juste la forme qui change.

Et puis, qu'est ce qui dit qu'en réalité c'est pas les gens qui se disent "normaux" qui sont flippant ? C'est vrai quoi. Si c'était le mouvement punk qui serait le plus répandu sur la planète, est-ce que ce serait pas les gens "normaux" qui seraient associés à "Drogué, dégénéré, criminel" ?

Et puis ... Revenons au sujet de base voulez-vous.

Moi, Génocide Harmonien, fille adoptive de la famille String, 16 ans.

Oui, ma famille adoptive s'appelle vraiment String. C'est ridicule dites-vous ? Oh mais je suis totalement d'accord. Eux, ils font pas aussi peur que moi. Eux, ils se font emmerdés à tout les coins de rue. Alors que moi, on m'emmerde pas.

C'est l'un des avantages à faire peur.

Tien, en parlant de mon nom ! Un jour, une fille à tenter de me surnommée "Génny". J'ai dût tirer un air un trop psychopathe. Depuis, elle m'appelle "Cid".

Ah, vous voyez peut-être pas pourquoi je veux pas être appelée Génny. Et bien ma demi-sœur s'appelle Jennifer String. Surnommée Jenny. Avec son teint clair, ses cheveux teints en blonds platine, ses yeux de biche verts ... une vraie Barbie plastifiée cette nana.

Parfois, la croiser me donne honte d'être blonde.

C'est à cause de fausses blondes comme elle que tout le monde associent "Blonde" à "Conne".

Ah, si seulement je pouvais me barré de cette fichu maison.

Parce que là, je vous ai seulement parlé de ma demi-sœur. Mais je vous ai pas encore parlé de mes "parents". Eux aussi sont tellement superficiels et hypocrites ! Mais je vais vous faire le cadeau de ne pas parler d'eux, je tien à préserver vos neurones, histoire que vous puissiez comprendre la suite.

Donc bien sûr, comme si un nom pourrit et une famille d'accueil de fou ne suffisait pas, il fallait bien évidement que je soit maudite par un fichu don d'empathie. Oui oui, vous avez bien entendu, un don d'empathie. Et un don de télépathie pour couronner le tout.

Alors vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je qualifie ça de malédiction hein ?

Evidemment, avec un nom comme le mien, quoi que je dise, je ment puisque je cherche forcément à provoquer la destruction d'un peuple. Et quoi que je fasse, c'est un acte de terrorisme par une terroriste en herbe en puissance.

C'est dingue ce qu'on peut apprendre sur soi-même parfois !

Tenez, l'autre jour, par exemple : J'ai aider une petite vieille à traverser la route. Bon elle semblais plutôt ouverte d'esprit et n'as pas fait de commentaire sur mes vêtements, que les gens qualifie habituellement de rebelles.

Non, cette petite vieille, elle était tellement ouverte d'esprit, qu'elle m'a proposer de faire valoir mon futur mariage homosexuel devant la loi et d'y inviter la reine. Et dès qu'elle m'a demander mon "joli petit nom", tout d'un coup, elle est partie.

Mais quand on peut ressentir les sentiments et comprendre leurs pensée, on comprend plutôt qu'elle voulais m'envoyer me mariée chez Al Quaida... Aller savoir d'où elle à trouvé que j'était la fille cachée de Ben Laden et que je voulais trouver n'importe quel moyen pour le ramener à la vie.

Je savais même pas que c'était le but ultime de ma pauvre petite vie !

Vraiment, je vous jure. Les gens de nos jours, ils ont tellement d'imagination !

J'imagine déjà le gosse de Jennifer, ma demi-sœur, qu'elle aura dans 20 ans avec un pure inconnus 9 mois après une bonne nuit de travail sur le trottoir de la gare : "Maman, maman, aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré le fils caché de Jack L'Éventreur qu'il à eu avec Ben Laden, après s'être greffer un vagin d'une des prostituées qu'il avait charcuter. Il à prévu de faire un attentat terroriste sur toutes les prostituées travaillant près du Pentagone ! Et je pense que je vais l'aider, ça te fera plus de client et plus d'argent pour nous !"

Oui, bon, d'accord, mon exemple est pas génial, voir même carrément impossible, mais c'est pour vous donner une idée de l'immensité de la connerie humaine.

Bref, voilà le topo : Un nom merdique à cause de parents psychopathes; une fausse famille de fou superficielles hypocrites fous; une malédiction comprenant les dons d'empathie et de télépathie.

Conclusion : ma vie est bien merdique ! Ah et je vous ai pas dit encore, mais l'autre jour, le même jours ou j'ai aidé la petite vieille trop ouverte d'esprit, j'ai reçu une lettre !

Oui, bon, dit comme ça, y a rien d'extraordinaire. Mais une lettre livrée par un hibou ! Avec un cachet de cire pour la fermer. J'me suis crue au XIIIème siècle !

Mais alors, en lisant le contenu de cette lettre, j'ai cru halluciner. C'était la 6ème dimension !

Cette lettre me parlait, de vieux, de magie, de château, de magie, de fous, de magie, et de ma soi-disant scolarité magique en tant que sorcière magique dans ce château magique dirigé par un vieux fou sorcier magique entouré d'autres fous, sorciers magiques eux aussi depuis mes 12 ans.

Sauf que moi, j'ai 16 ans. Et je pense que je l'saurais si j'étudiais dans un château magique entourée de sorciers magiques fous, loin de ces préjugés sur mes actes terroristes inexistants et de ma famille superficielle hypocrite.

Mais bon, je suis quand même maudite par des dons chiants.

Oui, des dons chiants. La première fois que j'ai utilisé mes dons, c'était en cours de maths. J'ai balancer ma table sur mon prof après qu'il m'ai traitée de jeune terroriste prostituée. Evidemment, il ne l'as jamais dit à voix haute. Je suis passée pour la vieille folle aux chats au coin de la rue, vous savez celle qui hurle après tout le monde pour apparemment rien.

Je peux vous dire que j'ai plus jamais traité cette vieille de folle depuis.

Donc, je disais, comme je suis maudite par ces dons chiants et piégeurs, pourquoi pas aller effectivement dans une soi-disant école de sorcellerie, dirigée par un vieux fou ?

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos premières impressions sur mon sublimissime début de fanfiction, sur ma génialissime petite Génocide chérie et ... je vais arrêter de m'auto-complimenter, ça fait pas sérieux.

Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Bonne soirée/journée et à la prochaine pour la suite ! (Qui peut mettre 3 jours comme 10 jours à venir ... :x mais si ça peut vous rassurer, j'essaye d'être assez rapide, histoire de pas vous laisser poiroter comme des indiens pendants 2 semaines sans vous prévenir que je serais pas là pour vous prouver mon futur amour pour vous en vous publiant les chapitres suivants.)

PS: Vous avez tout à fait le droit de ma traiter de folle ou de déficiente mentale, je crois que mon frère déteint sur moi.

PS n°2: J'aime beaucoup mon frère mine de rien, même si je le montre pas, vous méprenez surtout pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre 2 !

Tout d'abord : Merci à tous de lire :D.

Ensuite : Merci à Nayla-HP de m'avoir laissé une review, tu m'aide beaucoup, MERCII :D. Merci à Nayla-HP et Kaizokou Emerald Hime de s'être abonnées à mon histoire. Et encore merci à Nayla-HP d'avoir mis mon histoire dans ses favorites ! Ça fait beaucoup de merci pour Nayla-HP ^^.

Et enfin : Bonne lecture !

* * *

...

Vous y croyez vous ? Parce que moi, j'appel ça du foutage de gueule. Non mais sérieusement ! C'est bien beau de me venter leurs château magique pleins de sorciers/magiciens fous, mais s'il ne me disent pas comment le trouver, leurs château Disney, comment est-ce que je peux le trouver moi ? Ils ont beau être sorciers, ils sont pas futés. J'ai beau lire, relire et re relire cette foutue lettre, rien, nada, même pas un indice de comment je pourrais le trouver leurs château.

Et dire que j'y ai crus, je suis vraiment de plus en plus conne pour croire à des blagues aussi pouraves ? N'empêche, c'est quand même un piaf qui me l'as emmenée. Et elle était fermée façon XIIIème siècle. Sérieux, qui fermerais une lettre avec un cachet de cire de nos jours ? Personne, vraiment, tout le monde préfère la colle et le timbre sur l'enveloppe. Oui parce qu'il n'y avait même pas de timbre sur leur enveloppe. En même temps y avais pas de raison de payé la poste si ils ont réussi à l'envoyer par hibou. Je devrais essayer de faire pareil. Je vais dresser un piaf, le premier joli piaf que j'croise, et j'vais en faire ma poste perso'.

Voyons voir, un piaf ... un piaf ... oh un aigle. Ça sait livrer le courrier un aigle, vous croyez ? Les pigeons ont l'air plus gentils quand même. D'ailleurs ça doit être parce que les pigeons on l'air plus gentils que les autres oiseau qu'il ont été utilisés comme pigeons voyageurs. Et en même temps, si on utilisais les pigeons pour faire la poste ça doit aussi être parce qu'un pigeons c'est con. Et comme ils sont cons, ils se sont laissés apprivoiser. Quels cons franchement, ces pigeons ! Enfin, je dis ça mais j'espère que l'aigle qui vient de se posé sur l'arbre, là, il est aussi con que les pigeons. Parce que si non, j'aurais du mal à en faire ma poste perso'.

Alors, première étape ... Appâter l'oiseau. Ça aime bouffer quoi un aigle ? Une souris ? Un rat ? Un lapin ? Mais j'ai pas de souris moi. Ni de rat. Ni de lapin. Zut. Ah ! Je sais, un hamster ! Ça doit aimer aussi les hamster non ? Pour une fois que Jennifer va m'être utile tiens ! Heureusement que cette nana à fait chier son monde pour avoir son Hamtaro.

Chanel. Mon petit Chanel. Enfin non, Le petit Chanel de Jennifer. Aujourd'hui, tu va mourir en servant une bonne cause. Une très bonne cause. Tu va mourir ... en aidant Tatie Génocide à apprivoiser l'aigle la-bas. Si, celui sur l'arbre. Enfin, celui qui viens de quitter l'arbre pour s'approcher. C'est que mon idée marche tiens ! Génial ! D'ailleurs, le prend pas mal, petit Chanel, mais si j'apprivoise cet aigle, je me fait la promesse de pas lui donner un nom aussi merdique que le tien. Satan. Ouai, je vais l'appeler Satan. C'est cool comme nom. Et puis comme ça, les gens aurons enfin une raison d'avoir peur de moi ... Génocide Harmonien, la meuf qui apprivoise un aigle pour fait sa poste perso' et qui nomme cet aigle Satan. Ça fait vachement psychopathe n'empêche. C'est pas tout les jours qu'une nana tend un hamster par sa fenêtre pour nourir un aigle. Et d'ailleurs, l'aigle en question viens de me prendre Chanel des mains pour le déchiqueter avec son bec sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Et il a l'air d'aimer son repas. Bon petit !

N'empêche, va quand même falloir que je trouve une bonne excuse pour que Jennifer ne me trucide pas après ça. Et qu'elle ne tente pas de trucider Satan aussi. Sinon ça aura servit à rien. Faudra aussi que je nettoie mon rebord de fenêtre histoire de cacher les preuves du meurtre de Chanel. Tien, pour réconforter Jennifer, je vais même faire une petite tombe pour Chanel. Comme ça je pourrais cacher ses restes aussi au passage. Je ferais une jolie petite tombe avec une vraie croix rose.

Oh tiens, Satan à fini de manger. Et il reste ici. Serais-ce une victoire pour la grande Génocide ? Joie ! Je vais pouvoir envoyer mon courrier gratos ! Sauf que j'ai jamais de courrier à envoyer. Tien, pour la peine, je vais faire une faveur à Jennifer : Si un jours elle à plus de timbres pour envoyer du courrier, je l'enverrais par Satan. Enfin, elle n'écrit pas beaucoup de courrier non plus. En fait, pourquoi j'ai voulu apprivoiser Satan ? Parce je pensais vraiment qu'il me serais utile ou par pur élan de sadisme envers la bête sacrifiée ? Personne ne le saura.

Ah ! Je sais ! Je vais me servir de Satan pour répondre au courrier magique du vieux sorcier fou qui dirige son école. Histoire de savoir comment je suis censée le trouver son château. Alors ... Comment je la débute cette lettre ?

_Cher Monsieur le Sorcier, Directeur d'une école de sorcellerie._

_Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je suis dans l'impossibilité de trouver votre château par manque d'indices géographiques._

_Merci de me renvoyer un courrier via Satan (mon aigle facteur personnel) pour m'aider à parvenir jusqu'à votre école._

_Cordialement, Génocide Harmonien._

Court, clair, net et précis. Il devrait comprendre mon problème non ? Je m'étonne moi-même. Je pensais pas être capable d'écrire une lettre aussi sérieuse. Oh ! J'oubliais.

_PS: Veuillez donner un repas à Satan, je voudrais pas qu'il meurt de faim en plein voyage._

Je suis une mère aimante ! Je prend soin de mon petit aigle chéri. Bon maintenant, une enveloppe ... J'ai pas d'enveloppe. Zut. Bah, j'ai cas lui renvoyer ma réponse dans l'enveloppe qu'il m'as envoyé non ? Aller, vas-y Satan ! Vole ! Fly ! Et livre mon courrier ! T'aura droit à un peu de viande à ton retour ! Et oublie pas de me ramener la réponse du vieux monsieur sorcier fou ! Vous pensez que Satan le trouvera ce monsieur ? Parce que moi, je me demande comment il va faire.

* * *

- Chanel. Nous, c'est à dire : moi et Jennifer, sommes là pour célébrer ton triste enterrement. Tu n'à vécu que peu de temps mais avec une mère aimante : Jennifer. Tellement aimante qu'elle à mis 6 jours à remarquer ta disparition. Tu à eu une courte vie, animée par les défilés de vêtements de Jennifer pour essayer 36 fringues avant de choisir la première sortie avant qu'elle ne parte en te donnant à manger. Tu à eu la chance d'avoir une grande demeure : une jolie cage en fer rose métallisée décorée de petits nœuds roses. Avec de la paille, des croquettes, de l'eau. Une petit maisonnette rose, une jolie petite roue rose pour t'occuper comme il se doit. Et tu à finir par mourir héroïquement. En aidant Tatie Génocide. Pour toi, nous te faisons, enfin surtout moi puisque Jennifer à peur de détruire sa manucure toute fraîche, je vais donc te faire une jolie petite tombe. Et pour rester en accord avec la décoration de ton ancienne demeure, ta tombe sera marquer par une croix, rose. Nous te disons donc adieux, une dernière fois, avant de t'oublier totalement et de retourner à nos vies dans moins de deux heures. Adieu Chanel, toi et ton nom de merde, ne sera jamais marqué dans l'histoire ni même dans nos têtes. Adieu.

Pourquoi Jennifer me regarde comme ça ? J'en ai fait trop ? Bah, tant pis. Au moins, ça, c'est fait. Je pourrais dormir sur mes deux oreilles, sans culpabiliser d'avoir causer la mort d'un hamster engraissé pour apprivoiser un aigle qui n'est toujours pas revenu. Et elle pourrait me remercier d'avoir fait un enterrement digne de ce nom pour Chanel non mais. Ça fait une semaine que j'ai envoyé Satan trouver le vieux sorcier fou. Vous pensez que Satan m'a abandonnée ? J'espère pas. Parce cette école de sorciers fous est mon seul espoir de partir loin des malades qui me sert de famille d'accueil.

Peu être que Satan c'est perdu finalement ? Oh, non. Après tous ces efforts je serais tombée sur le seul oiseau incapable de trouver son chemin. Zut. Je dois être définitivement maudite. Ah. Non. Il viens de manquer de ce prendre ma fenêtre. Il c'est arrêter de justement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Avec une nouvelle enveloppe en bouche. C'est cool ça. Je pensais pas que ça marcherais la correspondance par piaf. Voyons donc voir ce que le monsieur sorcier me veux. A par des indications pour trouver son école.

_Bonjour Génocide,_

_Veut-tu bien m'excuser pour cette maladresse qu'est le manque d'explications pour trouver Poudlard. Mon hibou à dût perdre une partie du courrier en vol._

_Ceci dit, cela m'étonne grandement que tu ai réussi à me répondre en m'envoyant un aigle moldu. Il n'aurait pas dût réussir à passer dans le monde sorcier._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, pour trouver Poudlard, il te faut prendre le Poudlard Express. Tu peux le trouver à quai le jours avant la rentrée prochaine, c'est à dire début janvier, sur le quai 9 3/4 de la gare de King's Cross, à Londres._

_N'aie crainte de ne pas trouver le bon quai, je t'enverrais quelqu'un pour te montrer le chemin._

_Beaucoup d'explications te seront données, tu en aura grandement besoin pour comprendre le monde sorcier._

_A la rentrée, Albus Dumbledore._

_PS: Fumseck semble bien s'entendre avec Satan._

... Il m'en chie des trucs pas nets le Albus. Alors en fait, son château Disney s'appel Poudlard. Et on peut y aller en prenant le Poudlard Express ... au quai 9 3/4 ? Mais le quai 9 3/4 n'existe pas. Et ... Qui est Fumseck ? Son hibou qu'il ma envoyé la dernière fois ? Un autre piaf ? Un humain ? Enfin, bref. Satan à trouver ce type, et ce type m'as répondu. C'est l'essentiel. Et maintenant, je vais devoir attendre janvier, soit deux semaines pour essayer de trouver un quai qui n'existe pas à la gare de King's Cross. Attendez que j'explique ça à Jennifer et ses parents. Ça va être amusant.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et vos questions ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !

Bonne soirée/journée et à la prochaine !

PS : T'as vu Nayla-HP, j'ai essayé de faire des paragraphes plus longs :3.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! Voilà donc le chapitre 3 ! Plus long que les deux premiers :3.

Je remercie encore une fois tous de lire !

Je remercie aussi Kaizokou Emerald Hime, Nayla-HP ainsi que Roselia001 pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir ! Contente que ça vous plaise et j'attends avec impatiente (faut dire que je suis pas très patiente hein ^^) vos prochaines reviews !

Je remercie une nouvelle fois Roselia001 pour s'être abonnée à mon histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Finalement, peut-être que j'aurais mieux fait de leurs dire, non ? Parce que, c'est pas que je me suis barrée à la recherche du quai inexistant de la gare de King's Cross sans rien dire à personne à propos des lettres bizarres du vieux sorcier, mais je me suis barrée à la recherche du quai inexistant de la gare de King's Cross sans rien dire à personne à propos des lettres bizarres du vieux sorcier. Sans rien dire à personne sur quoi que ce soit. Genre, là, tout le monde crois que je pionce encore dans mon pieu comme tout le monde à 6h du matin lors du dernier jour de vacance.

Effectivement, oui. Je n'ai rien dit à personne pendant ces deux dernières semaines. J'ai rien dis à Jennifer, rien dis à mes vieux, rien dis à ... si, à Satan je l'ai dis. Évidement, puisque c'est lui qui m'a servi de facteur avec le directeur du château Disney. Et maintenant, je suis là. A chercher désespérément le quai neuf trois quart. Les gens doivent me prendre pour une demeurée à l'heure actuelle. Même les contrôleurs. D'ailleurs, si celui qui m'a proposé de m'indiquer mon chemin tout à l'heure n'a pas appelé les services d'adhésion à un asile psychiatrique pour pure inconnue fêlée, ce serait un miracle. La pure inconnue fêlée c'est moi hein ...

Au fait ! Il m'avait pas parlé de quelqu'un qui viendrait me montrer le chemin le Albus Dumbledore ? Si si, il me semble. Même que c'était pas dit mais écrit sur le papier. Donc j'ai une preuve. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai toujours pas de gentil monsieur (ou de gentille madame) qui vient me montrer le chemin. A croire qu'on m'as oubliée. A moins que VSDM ai oublié de montrer à quoi je ressemble au gentil monsieur, ou à la gentille madame. VSDM ? Vieux Sorcier Directeur Man voyons. Mais comme c'est long comme surnom j'ai abrégé en VSDM. Sinon on peut aussi traduire par Vie de (future) Socière of the Death de Merde. Parce que oui, j'ai décidé que je serais une Sorcière of the Death. Par ce que j'ai déjà un aigle à la place d'un hibou. Et ça, c'est la classe.

Tien, je savais pas qu'on laissait les animaux se promener tranquillement tout seuls dans la gare. Remarque, des chats errants y en a partout, alors pourquoi pas dans les gares. Mais bon à ce moment là, c'est bizarre que c'est le seul chat que j'ai croisé depuis bien quarante minutes. Oui, ça fait déjà quarante bonnes grosses minutes que je tourne en rond dans cette fichue gare à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait m'emmener au quai neuf trois quart. Et pourquoi le chat c'est planté devant moi ? Il veut un câlin le minou ? Et bah non, je préfère faire un câlin à mon Satan, moi. Mais il aime pas les câlins Satan ... J'ai une idée ! Si je peut surnommé le chat Démon, ou Démone si c'est une femelle, je lui ferais un câlin. Tien, je savais pas que les chats avaient suffisamment d'intelligence pour faire comprendre à un humain qu'il veut que l'humain en question le suive. Maintenant je le sais. Et je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis le chat.

Pourquoi il m'emmène dehors de la gare ? Hé, mais non ! J'ai un quai inexistant à trouver moi ! J'ai un train magique à prendre pour aller à Disneyland ! Et puis je vais être -. ... En retard ... C'est moi ou le chat vient de se transformer en vieille nana à l'air stricte et démodée dès qu'on a tournés dans une ruelle ? C'est dingue ! C'est une sorcière ou quoi ?! ... Je crois que je vais essayer d'arrêter les blagues de ce genre, parce que comme j'ai quand même appris récemment que les sorciers existaient, la blague tombe un peu à l'eau du coup. Et si j'en sors une comme ça à voix haute, ça risque de pas trop le faire dans le monde des sorciers. Bon, puique le chat c'est une humaine, je crois que c'est loupé pour le surnommé Démon ou Démone et lui faire un câlin ... Et je tiens pas à essayer.

- Mademoiselle Génocide Harmonien ?

Hé ! Elle connais mon nom ! C'est cool, ça. Attendez ... Si elle est une sorcière, et qu'elle connais mon nom, ça veut dire que je suis connue dans le monde sorciers, non ? Ou alors, c'est la personne dont me parlait Papy-Disney. Hum ... Intéressant ... Bon, pour le savoir faudrait que je lui demande.

- Ça dépend, c'est pour quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma réponse pour qu'elle tire cette tête là ? C'est pas que j'ai peur, c'est juste que je préfère couvrir mes arrières. La dernière fois qu'une vieille dame m'a demandé mon nom dans la rue, c'était pour pouvoir porter plainte contre moi parce qu'elle disais que "mes accessoires SM forcent au satanisme". Faut qu'elle arrête de lire des romans policiers celle-là.

- Minerva McGonagall, professeure de métamorphose à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Enchantée. J'ai été envoyée par le directeur de l'école pour vous montrer le chemin jusqu'au train. Ensuite, il vous suffira de suivre les autres élèves. Des questions ?

N'empêche, même à son ton on peut dire qu'elle est pas très cool celle là. Mais elle a quand même un minimum de gentillesse bien cachée pour me préciser qu'elle m'emmènera que, seulement et uniquement jusqu'au train. Sinon j'ai qu'une seule question. Et peut être pas la meilleure ...

- Vous êtes un chat qui peut se transformer en femme ou une femme qui peut se transformer en chat ?

Ok. Vu la tête qu'elle tire, elle va pas trop m'aimer. Je sent que mes futurs cours de métamorphose vont être ... Absolument géniaux et très instructifs. C'est ironique bien évidement.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance.

Ah. Bon bah si c'est pas important qu'elle peut se transformer en chat, c'est que c'est assez courant parmi les sorciers non ? Je me renseignerais à Poudlard. En attendant, la vieille madame me regarde de haut en bas, comme si elle cherchais quelque chose. Si elle cherche mon intelligence, elle peut chercher encore longtemps ...

- Qu'avez vous fait de vos affaires de sorcier ?

Hein ? Mes quoi ? Parce qu'ils ont des affaires spécifiques à emmener dans leur école ? J'étais pas au courant moi. Les seules affaires que j'ai, c'est ma valise avec mes vêtements, quelques feuilles et deux ou trois stylos. Et je crois que mon expression faciale lui fait deviner mes pensées ... Elle lâche un soupir exaspéré.

- Allons vous chercher de quoi pouvoir étudier dans ce cas ! Nous avons encore le temps avant le départ du train.

Ni une, ni deux, elle me traîne à travers les rues de Londres. Dis donc, pour une sorcière qui vient du monde sorcier elle connait vachement bien Londres, je trouve. Comme ça (c'est à dire moi qui court à moitié derrière elle pour pas la perdre de vue, ce serait con) nous traversons plusieurs rues puis finalement elle s'arrête au beau milieu d'une allée pas très fréquentée (donc vide de voiture et de moldus), et elle m'annonce :

- Nous allons prendre le Magicobus.

Le quoi ? Le maniac au bus ? Et elle resoupire.

- Le Magicobus est un bus sorcier invisible aux moldus, que les sorciers peuvent prendre pour se rendre quelque part.

La vache, les sorciers ont carrément des moyens de transports pour eux dans Londres !

- Moldus ? C'est quoi un Moldus ? Ça se mange ?

Et là, elle me répond le truc le plus glauque que j'ai jamais entendu venant d'une vieille :

- Si vous êtres cannibale, oui.

Mais c'est qu'elle a un minimum d'humour pourrave cette vieille ! Des moldus, c'est donc des êtres humain. Bon à savoir. Vraiment très bon à savoir. Ça aurait été bête que j'en mange un sans le savoir. Enfin, si c'est possible de pas ce rendre compte qu'on mange un être humain ?

- Les moldus sont les personnes, comme votre famille d'accueil par exemple, qui ne peut pas se servir de la magie, contrairement aux sorciers. Généralement, ils ne sont pas au courant non plus, que la magie existe et ne la voient pas. Les seuls moldus informés de l'existance de la magie sont des parents d'élèves ou des personnes travaillant au ministère de la magie.

Comment elle sait que c'est ma famille d'accueil ? C'est une sorcière ou quoi ? Oui, c'est une sorcière, faut que j'arrête de sortir cette blague. Donc Jennifer est une moldue. Ça marche aussi pour les animaux, vous croyez ? Quoi qu'il en soit, notre moyen de transport vient d'arriver. Et il fait un sacré boucan ce moyen de transport ... C'est incroyable que les moldus ne le voient pas.

- Bonjour et bienvenue dans le Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorciers et sorcières en perdition. Je suis Stan Rocade et je serais votre contrôleur lors de ce voyage. Faites un signe de votre baguette et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez.

Puis il range le papier qu'il était en train de lire dans sa poche. C'est qu'il à l'air sympa ce gars là. Beaucoup plus que McGonagall en tout cas. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne prend même pas la peine de le saluer et monte dans le bus. Je prend ma valise et cherche à la suivre. Oui, cherche. Parce que le contrôleur qui a l'air beaucoup plus sympa que la vieille, il m'arrête, me prend ma valise et me dit de monter. Quand j'arrive enfin à passer la porte du bus pour suivre McGonagall, j'entend Stan marmonner un truc du genre "Enfin, une nana qui se trimbale pas avec toute son armoire !". Si. Y a toute mon armoire là-dedans. C'est juste que moi, j'ai pas besoin de trois tonne de fringues en triple exemplaire, ni de trois sèches-cheveux et douze lisseurs. McGonagall est déjà assise au fond du bus. Je la rejoins, et le contrôleur nous suit. C'est fou, y a personne dans le bus.

- Dit moi petite, c'est la première fois que tu prend un moyen de transport sorcier non ? Accroche toi, ça va secouer.

Comment ça "ça va secouer" ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant que la plupart des contrôleurs de bus disent ça dans Londres ? Parce que si ce bus secoue autant que les normaux, à ce moment là, y a pas de quoi m'inquiéter alors j'ai pas forcément-. Aaahhh ! Si, finalement, y a vraiment besoin de se tenir. J'ai manqué de me prendre la vitre. Génial, je suis juste le cul par terre maintenant. Et l'autre qui se fou de ma gueule. La vieille, elle, semble en avoir rien à cirer ... C'est sympa de s'inquiéter pour moi hein.

- On doit vous dépenser où ?

Hein ? C'est vrai ça, on va où ?

- Au Chaudron Baveur.

Tout ce trajet est très sympathique. Je me suis finalement prise la vitre du fond, le siège de McGonagall, un autre siège à l'autre bout du bus et finalement je me suis prise le contrôleur, qui jusqu'ici avait réussi à m'esquiver. Et je m'étonne de ne pas être malade maintenant que le bus c'est arrêté. Le plus étonnant, c'est que malgré ce trajet plutôt ... violent (?), j'ai réussi à avoir une discussion à peu près normale avec Stan. Il est plutôt sympa comme gars. Il m'a conseillé de passer au magasin de brocantes et au magasin d'accessoires de Quiditch quand j'aurais le temps. Mais là, très gros problème : C'est quoi le Quiditch ? Et j'ai même pas eu le temps de lui poser la question. Zut.

Quand le bus c'est arrêté, Stan m'a rendu ma valise une fois hors du bus. McGonagall, elle, elle m'a même pas attendue et elle c'est directement mise à marcher vers un pub. Le Chaudron Baveur qu'il s'appel le pub, si je comprend bien. J'ai encore une fois dû me dépêcher pour la suivre. Quand on est entrées, elle a même pas salué les gens et elle a traversé le Chaudron Baveur pour se retrouver dans la petite cours derrière. C'est vrai qu'a première vue, comme ça, c'est carrément bizarre et inutile d'aller là-bas. Par contre, tout d'un coup, ça parait tout de suite moins con quand elle tape sur une brique et qu'un passage s'ouvre dans le mur. Ils sont fous ses sorciers, c'est moi qui vous le dit ... Dans quoi j'me suis embarquée, sérieusement ?

- Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse.

C'est tout ce qu'elle a me dire la vieille, alors qu'il y a un putain de passage qui vient de sortir de nul part ? En réalité, derrière ce mur, c'est une immense allée pleine de magasins sorciers. Et du coup, j'imagine que tout les gens, là, ce sont aussi des sorciers. C'est dingue ce que les magasins peuvent être flippants. Par exemple, on à croisé un magasin de chouettes et d'hiboux, une magasin de fringues de sorciers bizarres et il y a même une banque avec des gobelins dedans. Mais genre, des VRAIS gobelins.

Bref, McGonagall, en tant que bonne vieille grand-mère généreuse, m'as payé tout ce que j'avais absolument besoin pour étudier correctement à Poudlard plus quelques livres sur la métamorphose. Comme si elle était prof de cette matière, étonnant ... D'ailleurs, au moment où elle a voulu m'emmener acheter une chouette ou un hibou, Satan a débarqué. Mon bon vieux Satan. Il est très possessif, il partage pas sa maîtresse chérie ! Et McGonagall, elle était contente parce que une chouette ça coûte cher et qu'elle avait pas envie de dépenser beaucoup pour une gosse qui sait même pas trouver le quai neuf trois quart et qui commence à apprendre la magie à 16 ans.

Et là, voyez vous, je sors de chez Ollivander, la boutique de baguette magique. C'est soit disant pour canaliser la magie d'un sorcier (ou d'une sorcière). Le pauvre petit vendeur, il a cru que jamais aucunes baguettes ne voudrait de moi. Oui, une baguette, vouloir de moi. Parce que chez eux, c'est le bout de bois enchanté qui choisi sont maître. Quoi qu'il en soit, d'après le vendeur, ma baguette c'est "Bois d'ébène, crin de licorne, 21,25 cm, souple juste comme il faut, très maniable". Banale quoi. Je répète, ils sont fous les sorciers. Et j'en suis une. Zut.

- Il va bientôt être l'heure du départ du train, vous ne voudriez pas être en retard pour votre rentrée scolaire n'est ce pas ?

Elle s'attend à ce que je saute et hurle de joie et que je me mette à courir pour attraper son train ou sa ce passe comment ?

- Ça dépend, y a des serpents dans votre château Disney ?

Elle me lance un regard noir qui veut certainement dire que si j'arrête pas toute de suite de faire des réflexions aussi débiles, je risque pas de vivre très longtemps. De toute évidence, elle aime pas mon super surnom pour Poudlard. Quoi qu'il en soit, par "manque de temps" d'après McGonagall, elle me prend par le bras puis nous fait téléporter sur le quai neuf trois quart. Comment elle a fait ça ?! C'est une sorcière ou ... Zut, j'avais dit que j'arrêtais de faire cette blague ...

- C'est ce que l'on appel transplaner.

Ah. Quoi qu'il en soit je me suis cassée la gueule. Et son truc, là, ça donne envie de gerber et on en perd l'équilibre. C'est pas humain de réussir à rester debout après ça, elle est quoi pour y arriver ? Ah, oui c'est vrai ! C'est un chat, et un chat retombe toujours, sauf dans le cas de Snoupi, sur ses pattes. Snoupi c'est le chat de mes parents d'accueil. Un gros patapouf, c'est étonnant qu'il arrive encore à se hisser sur le canapé.

En moins de temps qui ne faut pour le dire, McGonagall m'as mise dans le train avec mes affaires et a retransplaner pour aller je n'sais où. Et moi je me retrouve comme une conne dans le train et faut que je me trouve un compartiment pour me poser. Génial. Je sais toujours pas ce que c'est le Quiditch ... Donc déjà mal partie pour être une Super Sorcière of the Death ... Ah et faudra que je pense à prévenir ma famille d'accueil que je suis partie étudiée autre part, loin d'eux. J'enverrais Satan à Jennifer. Avec un peu de chance il bouffera Abercrombie, le nouveau petit lapin de Jennifer.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, vos questions, vos commentaires et même votre compte en banque, si vous le souhaitez :D!

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapite ! Bonne soirée/journée et à la prochaine !

PS : Si jamais vous avez du mal à suivre ce qu'il se passe dans mes chapitre ou si il y a quelque chose que vous comprenez pas, faites le moi savoir par MP. Par contre vous pouvez toujours me laisser une review en plus du MP :D.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre, c'est la faute à Bobby la grenouille. Comment ça mon excuse est nulle ?

Tout d'abord, merci à tous de lire. Ensuite, merci à Nayla-HP, Roselia001 et pour vos reviews ! Merci à peroxiidee d'avoir mis ma fic dans ses favoris. Et merci à Selenda, et CookieGrannyOnePiece de follow ma fic.

Et enfin : Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Wow. Ce train est grand. Un peu trop grand même, je trouve. Bon, j'ai trois solutions :

La première qui consiste à ouvrir toutes les portes que je croise pour me trouver un compartiment vide, comme me l'as si gentiment conseillé de faire McGonagall. D'ailleurs, j'ai même pas eu le temps de la remercier de m'avoir acheté mes affaires tellement elle est partie vite. Elle devait certainement avoir quelque chose à faire.

La deuxième, elle, consiste à rester plantée là, et d'espérer que quelqu'un daigne sortir de son compartiment et me trouve pour m'emmener dans un compartiment. Là, j'aurais juste à espérer que la personne qui me trouvera est une gentille personne. De préférence une fille. Et de préférence une fille normale parce que si c'est pour me taper une Jenifer 2.0 c'est même pas la peine.

La troisième, contrairement aux deux autres qui impliquaient de rester bien sagement dans le train train magique, consiste à sauter du train pour me barrer le plus rapidement possible vers un endroit habité par des gens normaux qui sont pas des sorciers fous. Mais je crois que je vais éviter cette solution parce que comme je sais pas ce que y a dehors, je voudrais pas me retrouver en train de sauter d'une falaise avec personne en bas pour me rattraper à part la terre ferme où l'eau. Et que ce soit la terre ou l'eau, je meurt. Parce qu'atterrir sur le sol après avoir sauté d'une falaise, on se retrouve pas forcément en pleine forme. Et souvent, on se retrouve mort. Et atterrir dans l'eau, très peu pour moi : je sais pas nager.

Donc, si on fait le bilan des solutions. La troisième, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser, la deuxième, faut attendre que quelqu'un vienne me chercher et au pire je passe le voyage dans le couloir et la première me ferais passée pour une débile devant très certainement une grande partie des élèves de ma nouvelle école. Bon bah ... On va opté pour la deuxième hein. C'est donc avec Satan sur l'épaule et mes affaires à mes côtés que je m'assoie par terre.

En fait, ce serait sympa que quelqu'un sorte de son compartiment maintenant. Parce que c'est pas tout, mais le parquet de ce train est pas très confortable. Et j'ai déjà mal au cul. Tien, ça me fait penser que je vais devoir porter un uniforme à Poudlard. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi ça me fait royalement chier. Surtout que l'uniforme comprend "porter une jupe". Et que j'aime pas les jupes. C'est simple, moi j'aime que mes pantalons. J'espère juste que j'aurais le droit de personnalisé un peu mon uniforme. Juste un pantalon à la place de la jupe. Promis j'assortirais la couleur. Noir. Ça va avec tout le noir non ?

C'est chiant d'attendre. Je m'ennuie. Et j'ai toujours mal au cul. Mais j'ai la flemme de me remettre debout. Je suis chiante non ? Bon, et si je regardais l'uniforme d'un peu plus près ? Si je comprend bien l'uniforme est juste composé d'une chemise blanche, d'une jupe grise, des chaussettes assorties à la jupe et des ballerines noires. Bon globalement ça peux aller. La chemise blanche ça passe encore. Même si je préférerais une chemise noire. La jupe, j'ai dit on oublie, on met un pantalon à la place. Et les ballerines, même pas en rêve, je préfère mes Dr. Martens. En fait, je vais pas me faire chier et mettre l'uniforme masculin. Ouai, ça m'as l'air pas mal. McGonagall m'as prévenue que la cape de sorcier, la cravate et le pull me seront donnés quand je serais assignée à une des quatre maison puis elle m'as expliquer ce que c'était que l'histoire des maisons parce qu'on a pas ça à Londres. Elle est plus gentille que ce que j'avais pensé au début. En fait elle avait plutôt bien pensé à tout ce qu'il me fallait pour entrer à Poudlard. Bref, pour être en uniforme, me suffit de mettre une chemise puis d'attendre d'être dans une des maisons. On regarde à droite, on regarde à gauche : Personne. Hop, 2 secondes 5 (multiplier par environs 10) et j'ai enfilé ma chemise.

Y a jamais personne qui sort de leurs compartiments dans ce train ? Parce que je commence à en avoir marre d'attendre. Et Satan en a aussi marre je pense. Le pauvre il doit se sentir en cage dans ce train. Lui qui peux voler comme il veut habituellement.

- Qui veut des bonbons ?

Hein ? Dites moi que j'hallucine ! Y a une vendeuse de bonbons dans ce train ? Trop cool ! Il remonte dans mon estime, le tas de ferraille. Stan y vendait pas de bonbons dans le bus, faudrait qu'il le fasse, peut-être que y aura plus de sorciers en perdition comme ça ? La vendeuse de bonbon pousse son chariot comme elle peut tout au bout du couloir. Dès qu'elle eu prononcé sa question, la moitié des compartiments alentours ce sont ouverts et une bonne dizaine de jeunes se sont précipités vers elle. La chance, ils ont de quoi se payer des bonbons, eux. Parce que moi, j'ai pas d'argent sorcier. Déjà que McGonagall m'as payé toutes mes affaires j'allais quand même pas lui taxer quelques mornilles en plus de ça ! J'ai peut être un nom bizarre, mais j'suis pas méchante, moi. Enfin, chacun sa définition de méchant après.

Tout les élèves passent sans même se soucier de moi, encore assise en plein milieu du couloir. Les quelque uns qui m'ont remarqué on râlé en me bousculant pour leurs laisser plus de place pour circuler. Bande de mal polis !

- Ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule assise dans le couloir ? C'est interdit, les élèves doivent obligatoirement être dans un compartiment.

Hein ? C'est pas écrit sur les murs ça. Attendez. Si quelqu'un dit ça, c'est forcément à moi qu'on parle. Sauf si un clochard à décider de squatter mon couloir. Et si quelqu'un me parle, ça veut dire que quelqu'un est là. Chic, je vais pouvoir poser mon popotin sur un truc plus confortable que le parquet.

- Hein ? Ouai. J'ai pas trouver de compartiment libre.

La rousse, oui parce que c'est une jolie rousse qui m'as parlé, j'ai découvert ça en tournant la tête vers elle, me fait un sourire et me tend la main pour me relever.

- T'as cas venir avec moi, je suis avec un ami dans mon compartiment. Au fait, je m'appelle Lily Evans.

Lily. Ça fait moldu comme nom ça. Oui, le terme 'moldu' est l'une des seules choses que j'ai retenu. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est gentil de sa part de m'inviter dans son compartiment.

- Génocide Harmonien, enchantée.

Elle me regarde bizarrement quelques secondes puis me guide jusqu'à son compartiment. Qui était en fait juste derrière moi. Un garçon, de notre âge je pense, est affalé sur la banquette de droite.

- Severus, voici Génocide, elle était toute seule dans le couloir alors je lui ai proposer de venir. Génocide, je te présente Severus Rogue.

Il daigne à peine me regarder puis retourne son attention vers le paysage. Il a pas l'air de bien m'aimer lui. Enfin, il a pas l'air d'aimer grand monde non plus. Lily s'assoie en face de lui et je me pose à coté d'elle.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, tu est de quelle maison ?

Euh ... Je suis censée répondre quoi à cette question ?

- Normal, j'arrive à Poudlard cette année. J'ai pas encore de maison.

Lily semble stupéfaite et l'autre grognon tourne un œil vers moi.

- Tu m'as l'air un peu grande pour une première année, tu viens de Beauxbâtons ?

Beau quoi ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Et puis je sais que je suis pas très grande mais quand même 1m67 pour une première année, c'est un peu grand non ?

- Beaubaquoi ? A vrai dire j'ai découvert que je suis une sorcière il y a deux semaines, je connais rien aux trucs sorciers moi.

J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? Ça doit pas être courant que quelqu'un découvre être un sorcier à 16 piges.

- Je vois ...

Et jusqu'à ce que le train s'arrête, Lily m'as expliqué des tas de choses. Evidemment, j'en retiendrais même pas la moitié. Faut dire aussi qu'elle m'as parler de tellement de choses que tout ce que j'arrive à retenir pour l'instant c'est que j'ai encore et toujours ma phobie des grenouilles, ce qui a bien fait marrer Severus et que Lily est préfète à Griffondor. Autant dire que j'ai pas retenu grand chose pour l'instant.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus malgré qu'il soit plutôt court (par rapport au chapitre précédent). N'hésitez toujours pas à me laisser vos avis ou à me poser des questions si quelque chose vous dérange !

Bonne soirée/journée et à la prochaine !

PS: J'suis pardonnée pour le retard ? :3


End file.
